Ciel: The Departure of Chocobo
Ciel: The Departure of Chocobo is the eleventh episode of Final Fantasy: Unlimited. Story Prologue Ai, Chobi, Lisa and Yu arrive at their next destination: a massive open meadow. Chobi seems to notice something in the distance and Lisa informs the others she can sense an animal's energy from that direction. A herd of chocobos charges over the horizon. Chocoimo The party discovers the herd is being chased by a mushroom monster. Lisa defeats the creature, but before they can flee Chobi attacks the stunned beast and the herd of chocobos attacks the creature together. It appears the chocobo herd has pummeled the creature into nothing. Chobi returns to the group as an old woman riding a chocobo appears. The woman comments on Chobi and the strength of his kick, likening it to a "Ciel". After recognizing Yu's feather, she gives her name as Chocoimo, Chocobaba's younger sister. Departure After spending the day with the chocobos and Chocoimo, Lisa asks if she has seen the children's parents. She has not, as they have been running from monsters a lot more than usual lately. As the group is about to leave, Chocoimo warns them of Omega and the topic returns to Ciel: a legendary chocobo able to outrun any other of its kind. Chobi's watch begins to chime, signaling the departure of the train. Chocoimo and her herd take off and Yu realizes Chobi wishes to stay with the herd. Ciel Back on the train, the trio arrives at a station in a gorge. A new part of Omega attacks them. As Crux watches from overhead, Omega destroys the station, sending the train plummeting into darkness and separating Yu from Ai and Lisa. Realizing they cannot reach Yu, who is unconscious, Lisa and Ai panic, until they see Kaze in the cliffs above them. Despite Ai begging him to help them, Kaze does not activate the Magun, nor does he seem to be able to do so. The feather Ai wears signals Chobi, who is still with the herd, resting near something Chocoimo claims is the Ciel ruins. Chobi finds a marking on one of the stones surrounding the ruins in the shape of his foot. When he places his foot on the mark, a mass of light engulfs Chobi. As Yu is about to be hit by one of Omega's attacks, a white flash carries him to safety. It is an armored chocobo. Yu, regaining consciousness on the chocobo's backm realizes it is Chobi. As the group reunites, the Magun begins to respond. As Chobi takes the others to safety, Kaze summons Titan, a giant of comparable size to Omega's piece. Titan holds Omega back as Chobi takes the others aboard the subway. Epilogue On the train, Chobi reveals, via Yu, that he can only transform briefly. Lisa about Kaze, but Yu says he's always fine. Soil Another new combination of Soil is seen in this episode: The protecting earth that makes even the heavens cry/The solid earth that protects - Gaia Brown The hidden quiet passion/The hidden silence of passion - Deep Vermillion The everlasting vitality of life/From the eternal vitality of life - Evergreen "Smash, I summon you, Titan" -Kaze It summons, Titan, a giant gladiator-like robot that gets giant rock from the ground and uses it smash into enemies. Characters *Ai Hayakawa *Chobi *Chocoimo *Kuroki Kaze *Lisa Pacifist *Omega *Yu Hayakawa *Chocobaba- only mentioned *Lou Lupus- only mentioned Category:Episodes in Final Fantasy: Unlimited fr:Ciel – Le départ du Chocobo